Smelling the Roses
by Heavenly Moments
Summary: Based right after Jim asks Pam out on a date. Jim and Pam finally get to go out together, but is it what they’ve always wanted? JAM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, only NBC does. )

Notes: My second story, but this one is on The Office. It's based after the Season 3 finale. This is a Jim/Pam fiction.

All reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, except for flaming. Please don't flame, it's not necessary.

"Speech"

_Italics are messages_

Summary: Based right after Jim asks Pam out on a date. Jim and Pam finally get to go out together, but is it what they've always wanted? JAM.

**Smelling the Roses**

There she sat, telling the cameraman how fine she was and how proud of Jim she was. She wished him the best, after all, not many got the chance to interview for the position he was looking at. He'd probably ace the interview anyway, he was smart and incredibly friendly.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and turned to find Jim thee, half way in the room. She opened her mouth to greet him but he was quicker, apologizing to the cameraman. "Sorry." Then he smiled at her, a little turn at the corner of his mouth and asked, "Are you free for dinner tonight?" Pam was pleasantly surprised and barely managed a word out.

"Yes." She made sure it was the right one.

"All right…Then it's a date." He tapped the wall once and left the room, closing the door behind him. She was speechless, needless to say. She shifted her gaze back to the camera and it was clear how happy she was. Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears, her face was slightly flushed with a shade of soft pink and her pressed lips drew apart to reveal a beaming smile.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

Pam departed the room shortly after, stealing a glance over at Jim who was typing away at quite a fast pace. It was obvious that he wanted to get all his work done quickly. She followed the same agenda, making sure to get all invoices, faxes, email…everything finished.

She was busy typing up one of her last emails when she saw a message pop up on her screen, from Jim. It was amazing how one name could make you so happy. She rapidly completed the one she was doing and opened up his message, interested in what was inside. She thought that it was probably details of what they were going to do after work.

_Pam,_

_Hey Beesly. I'm leaving in a few, meet me in the parking lot a few minutes after me at my car. I don't think we need the whole office talking about us on a date immediately. Can you imagine what Michael could do? I can see him sending Dwight as a spy. Anyway…I'll see you soon._

_-Jim_

Pam grinned and mailed him back.

_Jim,_

_Hey Halpert. Don't worry, I totally agree. That would be so crazy. Kelly would be all over me, practically interrogating me about it. Ha, Michael wouldn't do that…would he? Wait, who am I kidding? I'm always surprised at what Michael does. Dwight would dress as a ninja, nun-chucks and all. _

_-Pam_

Pam briefly heard him chuckle and she figured that he would find that funny. She saw him close up his computer, nod to Michael and walk toward the door. Luckily, Michael was on the phone with Jan. Jim gave her a wink and closed the door. She followed his instructions; waved to Michael and then met him outside. He was leaning against his car, loosening his tie a little.

"Hey." She said, causing his head to raise. He smiled and said the same back.

"So I thought I saw a weirdo wearing a black ninja suit behind me. Could be just my imagination but I swear I saw some nun-chucks flying around. Maybe he wants me to be a fellow ninja."

A deep chuckle came from him and he held his hand out to her. She couldn't resist laughing, he was much better at fooling people than her. She tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. She could never fool him. Her hand reached out to clasp his, it felt so…right. It was like, finally finding the perfect fit of glove or something else. They stayed there, both drawn to the connection of their hands. Pam felt his hand grip her more firmly as they walked across the street and down another until they stopped at Chili's.

"You mind?" He asked, he hadn't said anything for a while.

They had been walking hand in hand silently, but it was nice. It was so relaxing for her to just hold hands and walk. Then he had stopped and asked her if she minded Chili's. She shook her head and then they walked inside, finding a corner table. Their hands separated when it was time to sit down in the booth and look at the menus. Pam was facing away from the entrance, while Jim had a clear view of it.

She could care less what he had, for the sole reason that she was finally on a date with Jim. She was sure that he must be just as happy, or even more. He had told her that he loved her that casino night and she couldn't help but wonder if he was still or if she was rebound from Karen. He had split things off with Karen, somewhat abruptly it seemed. She figured that she should ask him another time and that he wouldn't go out with her as rebound. Jim wasn't that kind of guy, she had known him for a while now. The thing that bugged her was if he still loved her.

"Pam, are you ok? I can bring you home if you don't feel good." He asked, the concern evident in his voice and on his face. She guessed that she had been staring at the menu too long. She saw that his hands were resting on her, one on her shoulder and the other on her hand. Warmth spread to her cool hand. She closed her eyes at the feeling, he always knew how to calm her.

"I'm ok, sorry for completely spacing out. I think I'm just a little hungry, my lunch didn't cook properly. Thank you though." She offered him her best smile and he smiled back at her with a nod. The hand over hers left but the other stayed for a moment longer to rub her shoulder once.

The waiter came over and asked them what they wanted to have. They found themselves ordering the same meal and laughed. They did that often when the office went out to eat. They laughed multiple times that evening, they both knew each other well so they found themselves quite amused at the other's jokes. People looked over a few times but a small smile would cross their face and they would go back to what they were doing. They had just finished their desserts when Jim tapped Pam's hand.

"Mm?" She mumbled, ice cream melting on her lips.

"Guess who just came in?" Jim said, while she wiped her mouth with a napkin then asked who it was.

"Pam, It's Dwight."

"No, please tell me you are joking. You'd better be Jim Halpert." She replied with an attempted serious expression.

"I'm not, and oh my god. He brought someone with him. He's actually holding hands with them too." Her mouth dropped open and then fixed it.

"Michael?" He laughed, he had such a nice laugh. It was pure and vivacious.

"Nope, it's a female." Pam turned around quickly, curious as to who would go out with Dwight. She saw no one. She shook her head with a smile on her face and looked back at Jim who was grinning at her.

"Couldn't resist Beesly."

"I hate you. You're cruel. Tricking your date is not a turn on, just to let you know…incase you missed the memo." She smirked back, and he chuckled.

"You love me."

She smiled at him, but then the waiter came back - interrupting their vocal dance. He handed Jim the bill, Jim paid it and left it on the table. They walked out and she beamed slightly, feeling his hand bump against hers. She placed her hand in his as they walked back to their cars.

"I had a nice time Jim, thank you." She gripped his hand when saying thanks.

"You're welcome. I'm happy that you had a good time." He gripped her hand back, a big smile on his face.

They eased into silence for most of the walk back until Pam spoke up within sight of the parking lot where they left their cars.

"You totally punk'd me Halpert. I have to admit though, it was clever."

"Oh, I know. I wasn't sure if you'd fall for it though."

They approached the office parking lot, and strolled to Pam's vehicle.

"This is my stop." Pam said with a little smile.

"Yeah, it is…," He paused for dramatic effect, and continued. "…If you live in your car." He stepped back for the soon-to-be smack. She landed up hitting his shoulder lightly.

"You know what I mean," She paused and took a quick breath before she said more. "So, are you going to kiss me or leave me standing here, hmm Halpert?" Another laugh fell from his lips, and he replied, "Well, with that attitude and no please, maybe I won't." He could pull of serious and believing look, unlike her. She wouldn't wait any longer though.

Pam surprised him then, pulling him down for a kiss straight on the mouth. He closed his eyes immediately, sinking into the feeling of her lips on his. His hands moved from his side and strayed down her sides. They stopped at her hips, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she stood on her tip-toes in order to reach him better. Air, however, became a necessity and they reluctantly broke apart, panting slightly.

"Wow…I uh…ok." He coughed, trying to speak.

Her lips tingled and her hips hummed. The kiss brought back memories of that casino night when Jim came into the office, waited for her to get off the phone with her mother and kissed her. She smiled, this was a new memory.

"Yeah, wow." His hands stayed on her sides and she still had her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"I miss your shaggy hair." Jim chuckled, and said, "Thanks. The new look isn't good?" She shook her head in protest.

"No, that's not what I meant. You couldn't look bad if you tried…though trying to look like Dwight is a weird look for you." He grinned, clearly remembering when he did that, then his face settled. He brought a hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb, marveling at the softness of her skin. She couldn't help but lean into his hand. He seemed mystified until he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, slowly removing his lips from the location.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do…all of this…Go on a date, hold hands like a couple, kiss freely…I've just had a wonderful time with you Jim." She went forward and rested her head on his chest, feeling the cotton of his shirt scratch slightly against her cheek. She felt his arms tighten around her then, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe…and at ease. He whispered, "Me too."

They stayed there, in that position for minutes. They were content to be in each other's embrace. Jim planted a kiss on the top of her head and they stepped back from each other slowly.

"You should head home." He said.

"Yeah, I should."

She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and opened the car door. She turned back to face him, he was looking at her with an adorable smile adorning his features.

"Jim…I'm glad that we finally smelled the roses and did this. I think we were both a bit stupid, especially me. I knew, or thought I knew what I was missing when I chose Roy but…--" He cut her off with a small peck on the mouth.

"Hey, it happened. It's in the past. We both made mistakes. We're here now, and that's all that matters, ok?" She smiled, then kissed him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked cutely, her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah." He said, nodding.

Once she was settled in her seat, he closed the door for her and laughed when she blew him a kiss. He sent one back and watched her drive off. He grinned and felt the need to jump in the parking lot; he did. Jogging to his car, he got in and drove off. He simply felt like the happiest guy in the world, he was finally with the woman he loved, after all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, only NBC does. )

Notes: My second story, but this one is on The Office. It's based after the Season 3 finale. This is a Jim/Pam fiction.

All reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, except for flaming. Please don't flame, it's not necessary.

"Speech"

_Italics are messages_

Summary: Based right after Jim asks Pam out on a date. Jim and Pam finally get to go out together, but is it what they've always wanted? JAM.

**Smelling the Roses : Chapter 2**

Pam rose the next morning, before her alarm clock could start beeping, smiling at how rested she felt. She remembered the night before very clearly. How concerned he was when she accidentally started staring off, how cute he was whenever he bumped his hand against her own…and especially, how good his hands and lips felt on her.

She giggled a little, deciding to finally get up out of her comfy bed, which she was convinced was the only good thing in her apartment. She felt herself skip slightly to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and showering. She used her favorite shampoo and conditioner, strawberry splash and her trusty vanilla soap. She almost thought about leaving her hair down but chose not to, not desiring certain comments that would come from Michael.

After finishing up in the bathroom, she went to her dresser and picked out what she thought was a nicer outfit than usual, consisting of the low-cut magenta colored top she got online shopping with Kelly. This time though, she wore a tank top under it, hoping to attract less attention that way.

Pam ate her breakfast quickly, feeling excited for work for the first time in a while. Traffic could have been worse, but she soon arrived at the building. She saw the cameramen waiting out there for her, asking her how she was this morning…the usual questions.

"You know, I feel pretty good today. I'm in a good mood." She said brightly.

"Why do you feel this way?" They asked curiously.

"Well…I just do." Pam replied with a smirk on her face, obviously holding the truth back. With that, she left the cameramen hanging as she walked into the office…having an extra stride in her step.

She paused before opening the door, wondering how obvious it was that she was in a wonderful mood today. She shrugged, opening the door and walking to the desk that she had been coming to for the past few years. Pam halted though, for she saw a lovely bouquet of flowers on top her desk that she didn't see at first. Surprised, she approached it, marveling at the softness of the pink and white lilies. She had never gotten lilies before.

Her moment with the flowers was soon cut off by Kelly with Phyllis in toe, obviously curious. Pam saw Angela roll her eyes and continue working while Kelly interrogated her, or at least it felt like it. Phyllis was busy awing the flowers.

"Oh-my-god! Those are so, so pretty! Pam, you look like a model, seriously. So…" as she leaned closer with a grin on her face, "who're they from?" She asked, practically on her knees, begging. Phyllis joined in soon after, "Who's the lucky guy Pam? He's sweet to give lilies, not the typical man." Pam laughed a little and figured she'd try the clueless card.

"I don't know…I haven't been on a date, well…since that artist for the paper. I guess I must have an admirer." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth because now, Kelly was bouncing around like a kid who had too much pop rocks, at the thought of a secret admirer.

"Secret admirer! So cute! This is just like in the movie where…-" Kelly was stopped by Michael sliding to her desk.

"Hello Pah - Pammy! Arr.. Oh! Flowers…Mm, so Pam got busy. How was that? Pam is a tiger…Who's the dude?" He rudely asked while twiddling his fingers around in the air.

Pam was slightly relieved because she didn't want to hear Kelly drabble on about another romance movie, but really…She did not want to deal with this either.

"Michael. Could you not ask those kind of questions? It's really rude. It's none of your business though." She felt herself snap slightly. She didn't mean to say it like that, but she could not deal with all the attention she was getting and what kind of questions were getting asked. The only person she wanted to see was…

There he was, strolling into the office from the kitchen area. He walked in running his hand through his recently-cut hair as he made his way to his desk in a gray suit with a brown tint to it. She smiled, and he automatically seemed to find her gaze and smiled back. She forget what she was angry about.

She turned to apologize to Michael but he was all ready back in his office, playing with the phone cord. Phyllis looked around and walked closer to her, while whispering, "You can tell me, you know that, right? I'll keep a secret." She smiled at Pam, followed by returning to her desk.

Pam thought it was tempting to tell Phyllis. She was a sweetheart and probably a great secret keeper, but she'd talk to Jim first. It might be fun to keep their relationship a secret until someone found out. Though, at Jim's Christmas party, Phyllis had thought Jim and her were a couple when she asked if there were any secret office romances. She turned to her side, Kelly was completely absorbed in writing down a list of people she probably thought were Pam's secret admirers.

"So…Kelly, having fun?" Leaning over her shoulder, trying to grab a peak at the list. She bit her lip in surprise at seeing Ryan on the list, and Jim!

"Yes! I really need to figure this out Pam! I've been feeling so down in the dumps since Ryan broke up with me…he…" Pam cringed, expecting Kelly to cry or yell, so she changed the subject.

"Who do you think it is?" Pam asked, wanting to hear what Kelly was speculating. "Well, I was thinking of Kevin, Toby, Oscar or maybe even Jim…though you guys are friends." She grinned, satisfied with her guesses.

"Oscar, why? Isn't he…you know…" Pam began but Kelly stopped her, "I heard he might be switching over, or is trying to. Just imagine, you and Oscar would be so cute." She said with a giggle.

Pam sighed quietly, she really wanted to hangout with Jim…She couldn't help but miss him all ready. When Kelly looked back down at her list, Pam sneaked a look over at him. He seemed to know she was staring at him so he twirled his chair to face her desk. The corner of his mouth turned up, his eyes twinkling with something she could not name. A big smile formed across her face.

"Who do you think?" Arching her dark eyebrow up, she inadvertently drew Pam's gaze from Jim's hypnotizing one.

"Hmm…Kelly, you know…it could be anyone. Maybe it's Ryan." A gasp flew from her mouth, as she ran back to her desk…probably for the phone. Pam felt bad for sending her off like that, but she didn't feel like talking with Kelly all day.

She let out a breath of relief, finally being able to look back at the gorgeous flowers. She placed the pot between her hands carefully, and moved it so it was right next to her computer monitor. It fit perfectly. While shifting the flowers, she noticed a white spec poking out of the dirt. Looking around briefly, she pried it out. It was a small envelope with her name on it. She pressed her lips together, a little anxious to see what was inside. Tearing it open, quietly of course, she pulled out a simple card with a beach setting on the front. She read it, a small smile adorning her features.

_Dear Pam,_

_I had a great time with you last night. Too bad Dwight wasn't at Chili's, huh? Anyway, I just…I love spending time with you Pam…You're a wonderful person. I think you're the main reason that I'm glad that I applied for this boring job. _

_As a token of my…appreciation (Wow, how cheesy am I right now?) I picked out these lilies for you. Now you're picturing me lost in a flower place, asking for help. I picked pink and white for a reason, just to let you know…Incase you were wondering. Maybe I'll tell you, if you ask nice enough. Now, I'm going on and on…so I'm going to shut up now. Thanks for being a great date, and I hope you enjoy the flowers._

_Sincerely,_

_Jim_

She bit her lip to suppress the laugh that would have left her mouth, picturing him in a flower store. Though, she did feel awe's drift into her head at all the sweet things he said.

It was getting close to lunch time so Pam casually headed toward the fridge, tapping Jim on the back quickly. She saw Jim stretch in his chair first, then get up slowly, like she did and proceeded to follow her. As soon as he closed the door, she spoke.

"Thank you… the flowers, they're…perfect, they're beautiful." She took out a small coffee cup. She liked to have a little coffee jolt in the afternoon.

"You deserve them. Besides, beautiful flowers for a…-" Jim didn't get to finish as Kevin entered the room, immediately talking about how hungry he was.

"I have an awesome sandwich guys, I've been dying to eat this…all day, all day." He stresses awesome and all day, all the while maintaining the same tone of voice.

Jim smiled at her and she gave him one back, having a good guess as to what he was going to say. She turned to the fridge, trying to hide the warmth she felt on her cheeks.

"Yah man? What kind?" Jim asked, the now drooling man.

"It's barbeque pork…I decided to have a subway one. I heard it's really, really good." He said in the middle of opening the sandwich wrapping.

"Mm, sounds good. Enjoy, and tell me how it is. I'm going to have my usual." Pam smirked, deciding it was time to tease and she felt her cheeks cool down more. Jim was such an easy target sometimes.

"Oh yeah, that intense ham and cheese sandwich Halpert." He turned to her, an eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face.

"Is that smack-talk Beesly? I'll have you know that my ham and cheese's are king." She laughed, a beautiful sound.

Everyone else soon joined the area. Angela practically ripping her paper bag from the fridge and walking out. Creed kept his lunch bag in one of his drawers, which everybody grossed at over when they found that fact out. Dwight took his what was believed to be his Battle Star Gallactica lunch box and exited as well. Pretty soon, mostly everyone was sitting at tables.

"Someone heard, right? You know, the person who got Jan's job?" Phyllis asked while stirring up her salad.

"I heard she got fired for continued misconduct." Oscar piped in, then taking a bite from his pasta. Pam looked over at Jim, he had a little grin on his face. Her and Jim had often made jokes about Michael probably causing Jan to go loopy. They didn't think it would be so soon.

"All I know is that I didn't get it, I don't think Karen did either." Jim added to the conversation.

"I don't know and I don't care, long as they can do something." Stanley muttered while working on a crossword puzzle and munching on a bagel. Pam turned her gaze back to Jim, asking him who he thought.

"I was considering Dwight, but I think he'd be afraid to leave Michael." He replied, causing a horrified expression to cross their faces.

Michael then barges in, canceling their conversation and throwing away his chicken noodle thingamajig.

"WUZ up? Everybody chill, homies? Ha, so what's everybody talking about? Hot people…Now that is a conversation. Who wants to go first?" They all let out a sigh as soon as he finished.

"Who got Jan's job?" Oscar bravely asks, the whole office looking at their boss.

"I heard she lost it…" Jim says, a smirk hidden on his face…clearly expecting a certain response from the older man.

"That's what she said! Um…" He pauses to gather himself then continues, "That was inappropriate Jim. Oscar, everybody…I'm not able to talk about this until everything has been signed." He bit his lip in nervousness, a tell sign of him hiding the truth.

"Please Michael, tell us." Pam asked cutely.

"After lunch! The conference room!" He yelled dramatically before taking his leave, most likely going to inform the others.

"This is ridiculous." Phyllis whispered under her breath.

Lunch wrapped up, the room slowly dispersing back to their desks, all silently hoping that Michael forgot about the meeting in the conference room. Pam and Jim remained, both feeling as though they couldn't talk because they kept getting interrupted.

"When's our second date going to be?" Pam asked boldly, while talking a breath and putting some things away. She was trying to be more honest.

"Second date, huh? Glad I'm not the only anxious one." He said smiling.

Pam honestly could never get sick of his smile. It lit up his face completely, no matter how small it was and his eyes always sparkled. His eyes…they were such a nice shade of green, and very expressive. He had told her once that when he was little, he could never get away with anything because his eyes told the truth.

"I don't know, anywhere or anytime is fine for me." She knew she sounded difficult but she had no idea of where to go.

"Hmm, How about my house at six. Dinner. That ok?" With that she turned around, almost floored by the strength in his voice. He stared at her, seriousness and a touch of something else in his depths. She tucked a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear and nodded, not being able to speak at the moment. She quickly changed that.

"Yes, that's…good, That sounds really ok." She couldn't tear her gaze away from his, she felt as though his deep green eyes were penetrating right through hers. That is until Dwight came charging in, throwing his lunchbox in the corner, telling them about the meeting and storming out.

Pam couldn't resist laughing and soon, Jim followed suit. A few tears came to her eyes as she laughed, not knowing why she was laughing so hard.

"Wow, he threw that with such…distaste. Poor lunchbox, why?" Jim said as soon as he calmed.

"I don't think I want to know…" She paused, searching for the right words. "What should…I mean, how should I dress tonight?" He was at the door when she asked. He pulled his grasp away from the door handle and turned back to her.

"Something nice, but don't worry about going overboard or anything. Just wear what you feel like wearing. This is my place we are talking about here." He laughed at the last part, before nodding to her and leaving the room.

Sure enough, it was Ryan who got the job. The meeting didn't last long, due to the fact that Michael started crying, and pretended like he wasn't before going to his office. Dwight, of course, followed him like he was Michael's shadow. Everyone filed out, ready to go back to work. The day seemed to pass like watching water boil but luckily Jim was there to help speed things up. It was about five o'clock when Michael told everyone to head home, and then a mad dash for the door began. Pam took her time, there was no use rushing. It was funny to see Stanley always make it out first, followed shortly by Creed.

Once again, just Jim and Pam left. He was waiting for her to finish cleaning up. She grabbed her flower pot and proceeded out with Jim by her side. He opened the doors for her, which gave her a smile every time. Then they were outside, near their cars. He helped her put the flowers in the back of her car, pausing afterward.

He was right there, she could smell his cologne. She edged up on her tip- toes, planting a small kiss on his lips before winking at him and getting into her car. He smiled at her, his eyes transfixed on her. She suddenly felt her cheeks warm again so she ducked her head down to check her purse as an excuse.

"Remember Beesly, I expect you at six sharp."

"What if I don't? You going to send the dogs?" A smirk clearly on her face.

"Oh, you don't want to know." She giggled, causing him to laugh. He closed her car door, then waved to her as she drove off. As she got closer to her apartment, she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have been given a chance with him.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, only NBC does. )

Notes: My second story, but this one is on The Office. It's based after the Season 3 finale. This is a Jim/Pam fiction.

All reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, except for flaming. Please don't flame, it's not necessary.

"Speech"

Summary: Based right after Jim asks Pam out on a date. Jim and Pam finally get to go out together, but is it what they've always wanted? JAM.

**Smelling the Roses : Chapter 3**

Pam parked her car and went into her apartment. She put the flowers on the desk in her bedroom along with her purse. It had been a good day, besides Michael and a little bit of Kelly. Angela didn't really bother her anymore, or as much as she used to. She didn't mind though.

Looking back at the pink and white lilies, she still couldn't believe Jim gave them to her and he set up their soon-to-be second date. It was so fast, what he thought of…He must have had it pre-prepared. He was great…He was just one of those guys that you hope to find but think that you will never find. He was sweet, a total gentleman, had an amazing sense of humor, they were best friends, and not to mention, attractive.

Pam sneaked a look at the clock, noticing that she really needed to start getting ready. She was so confused as to what she should wear. He said to wear something nice but not to go overboard. Did that mean semi-formal or something? She thought to herself. Running a hand through her caramel locks, she started looking in her closet. She took out a chocolate-colored Spanish style skirt that went slightly past her knees and a red tank top with lace attached along the bottom and neckline. She scurried to one of her drawers, trying to paint her toe nails and fingernails quickly. She decided on a very light mauve pink, and then slid her feet into brown sandals.

Pam dashed into the bathroom, taking out her work hair-do and was about to put it up into another style when she paused. She dropped her arms to her side, studying herself with her hair loose. She rarely wore it down, and when it was, she never really looked at herself. She smiled, choosing to let her hair stay free for the night. She applied minimal amounts of makeup, took a glance at the clock once again and began making her way back to her car.

Sure, she felt excited. She thought she looked good, and she was anxious to spend time with him again. Then it came, the feeling of nervousness. She wondered what she could be worried about. It was Jim and his place. She also thought about if Jim's roommate was there. She took a breath and kept driving, determined not to back out. This was what they had been both waiting for, she was not going to mess things up.

There it was, in view…Pam parked her car and sat there, her hands still gripping the steering wheel. Another breath escaped her as she got out, rang the bell and waited. Her lips pressed together before she heard footsteps toward the door. She heard the knob turn and the door opened.

"Oh, hi there! Pam, right?"

"Hey! Yes, it's Pam. Nice to see you Mark. Is Jim there?" She replied.

"Yeah, definitely. He's here. I was wondering why he was in the kitchen… Anyway, I was just heading out to see my girlfriend," He paused and looked her over. "Wow, you look great…I'll see you, ok? Have a nice night." He tipped his hat to her as he walked by, to his car.

"Thanks…you have a good night too." She called over to him.

Mark left within moments, leaving her to walk inside and lock the door behind her. She searched for him nearby, finding him nowhere in the entry room.

"Jim, I'm here." As soon as the words left her mouth, He strolled into the room. He looked good, then again…It was hard for him not to look nice. He had some tan khakis on with an olive green button up shirt. The shirt brought out his all ready, noticeable green eyes.

"Hi." She said simply. He seemed frozen there, looking at her. She could feel his eyes roaming over her for only a few moments before they settled on her face. "Hey." He whispered.

Jim walked over within seconds and Pam was still as he knelt his head down and put her chin up for a kiss on the lips. His other hand stroked her cheek lightly, as the broke apart shortly after.

"You look…" He paused and smiled as he said, "beautiful." The word rolled off his tongue in a delicate manner, as if it had been waiting forever to be spoken. A big grin came across his face, and she too, smiled. She realized that they didn't have to hold back some of the things, that they previously had to.

"Thank you. You look handsome, as always." She added, which resulted in a little laugh. He was still staring at her.

"You're welcome…Umm.. Dinner's ready." He managed out.

"What's on the menu? I'm starving."

"Well, the food is a surprise. " He hand found hers and gripped it. She held back just as much, as he walked her to the table. On it were two plates of steaming macaroni and cheese, that smelled amazing.

"Wow, macaroni and cheese. Ten out of ten for creativity." She said with a temporary serious expression that was soon broken by giggles.

"Hey! You leave it alone. It is unlike any other one you have ever had, guaranteed. Taste it, then you are allowed to insult it. Deal?" He replied dramatically. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek instead of shaking his hand. "Deal."

He pulled her chair out for her and scooted her in before seating himself down. She then saw the glasses they had by their plates and asked about them.

"Glasses Pam. I don't know if it's ok to forget that kind of thing." He laughed when he saw the mock scowl come across her face. "I'm joking, it's sparkling cider. Hope you don't mind."

"You're so mean to me. I don't have to put up with this…" She laughed again, unable to be serious with him. "I'm fine, I like sparkling cider. I love the bubbles." She picked up her glass and held it up, "Cheers to…what?" He did the same with his glass, pausing at the same dilemma.

"Cheer's to…how about…Cheer's to us." She smiled big, which gave him one too. "I like the sound of that." She replied.

Clanging their glasses together lightly, they each took a sip. Pam tried the meal, falling in love with it at first bite but decided to have some fun. She chewed a little more, and made a face. "Ugh…Jim? This is…bland." He looked up from his plate, staring at her…studying her expression. She bit her teeth together to suppress drooling at the cheesy pasta and laughing at him.

"I'm sorry. I can get you something else, what would you like? I could make you something… I thought you would enjoy it…everybody seems to…" He moved his chair back, ready to stand but Pam's hand reached out to stop him. Her hand tugged his, putting her head to the side and said, "Sorry…but I love it. It's got a ton of flavor." He rolled his eyes at her with a smile on his face. "That was good, I believed you. You're pretty easy to read too. You know what this means…I'm going to get you back."

They faked glares at each other which resulted in laughing right after.

"This really happening?" Pam whispered. Jim heard mumbling so he turned his gaze up. "Hmm? Talking to yourself?" She focused on him and abruptly starting chuckling.

"What? I didn't say anything." He said, clearly confused.

"You have…cheese on your face." His mouth dramatically fell at her words, and he asked for assistance after failing to find it on his own. Shaking her head at his silliness, she got out of her chair and went to him. Bending down, she wiped it off. She was about to get about again when she felt something slightly warm on her cheek, followed by Jim's laughter.

"I can't believe you! I hate you." She responded with a smile. She could never be made at him for long.

"Told you that I'd get you back." He put a finger to her cheek and gently removed it from her milky skin.

"Thank you…" She said slowly, his touch always seemed to reduce her thinking process to goop.

They finished their plates, Jim taking both and putting them in the dishwasher.

"So…what would you like for dessert?" She put a finger to her chin, really in the mood for something fruity.

"Do you, by any chance, have something berry flavored?" He quirked a brow and reached into the fridge quickly. "How's some mixed berry yogurt?" He said with a grin.

"Are you serious? Wow, yes, I'll have some. You got this for me?" He handed her it as he nodded. He then got one for himself. "I can't believe you, thanks! You always know what I want before I even know it." He smiled then put his head down briefly.

"Well, I'm capable of many, many things Pam." He stressed her name slowly before he suddenly stood, throwing away his yogurt and walking into another room. She arched a brow, pausing at his behavior and rapidly finishing the last spoonful of her dessert.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Her question was answered when music began to fill the room and Jim came out holding out a hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Beesly?" She smiled, thinking that they needed this dance, it was overdue. She could dance in his arms this time, instead of Karen…she didn't have to watch him dance with someone else anymore, she could dance with him. It felt wonderful.

"Yes, you may…Sir Halpert." He chuckled, gently tugging her hand where they walked into the living room. Her hand clutched his, while the other found a place by his neck. His other settled on her hip. They swayed together, easily matching the slow sound coming from the music set.

"This is happening, right?" She repeated the words that Jim had not heard earlier. "Yes, unless we both have very realistic imaginations. That could be it." He smirked and kissed her, proving the truth to her. "You tell me." He mumbled against her lips. She felt each breath warm her lips and caress her cheeks. "I'm happy…that this is real." She replied as best as she could considering he was right in front of her; there was no space between.

Pam then wrapped both arms around his middle, bringing their bodies even closer as she rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, thinking that she could easily fall asleep right now.

"I'm really glad you're here." He whispered so softly that she almost didn't hear him. His arms were around the back of her shoulders. "Me too." She said as she leaned up and kissed his neck. She felt him shiver slightly. One of his hands wove itself into her hair, rubbing her head.

"I think…I can actually agree with Kelly about something…" He paused, but continued to stroke her hair. "You are an angel." He spoke so sweetly, and she couldn't help but let a small tear fall from her eye. He was just incredible… What was she on not to have noticed how wonderful he was and is. She took a breath, not wanting to start crying. She tilted her head up and got up on her tip-toes until they were staring eye to eye, green to green.

"I'm not the only one, you know." She smiled, seeing what looked like surprise appear on his face. "Me?" She nodded multiple times to answer his doubt.

"Why not? I can't tell you how many times I've told myself, especially the last few days, that you are a rare person to find. You're just amazing…That's the only way I can describe you. You're kind, a gentlemen which is surprisingly difficult to find and many other things. Just…You're going to have to accept that you are a great person, do I make myself clear?" She said strongly, continuing to gaze into his green eyes. His head went down, his cheeks dusted over with a light shade of pink.

She placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his head. A big smile erupted on his face, teeth showing too. "I got it." Then he kissed her, on the forehead, on her cheeks, on her nose and finally, her lips. She returned his kiss, her hands comfortable coiled around his neck. There, her fingers played with the hairs on the back of his head. She couldn't help herself, she nibbled on his bottom lip and she could swear that she heard a low sound from his throat. His tongue reached out to massage hers, a silent question. Her lips parted, allowing him entrance. She tasted the cheese in his mouth, slightly peppery with all the seasoning he added, while all he could taste was fruit. Air, once again, had to separate them.

The air felt tight around them, forcing her to remain still. She looked up and chuckled, especially from the confused look on his face.

"Am I that bad or something? Because I clearly remember you kissing me back." He said in a slight huff.

"No, no…you're very good," A smirk of victory on his face as she complimented him. "You taste like cheese." She finished, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. He shook his head in amusement before suddenly pulling her to him, and ticking her all over, joining her in laughter.

**Hope you all liked the third chapter of Smelling the Roses. I will write another chapter depending on reviews ;)**

**Lots of reviews help me write faster. )**

**So...press the button on the bottom left of the page. D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office, only NBC does. )

Notes: My second story, but this one is on The Office. It's based after the Season 3 finale. This is a Jim/Pam fiction.

All reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, except for flaming. Please don't flame, it's not necessary.

"Speech"

Summary: Based right after Jim asks Pam out on a date. Jim and Pam finally get to go out together, but is it what they've always wanted? JAM.

P.S - Here's the long awaited Chapter 4, sorry it took so long! I had horrible writer's block but was determined, and pushed through it. Please tell me what you thought! I wasn't sure how I did with this.

**Smelling the Roses : Chapter 4**

Laughter continued to pour from her lips which only encouraged him to tickle her more. He was laughing too, probably at how ridiculous they looked. Her face was now covered in a blush blanket, as she tried to shift her body away from his assault. His frame shadowed over hers, as his fingers danced over her. Her head rolled from side to side, strands of honey brown hair getting caught in her mouth. She was very ticklish, especially as a little girl, laughing at the smallest touches.

"J-J-Jim. I…can't brr-breathe." Pam managed out through her giggles. He seemed to enjoy making her suffer through this though. She was about to ask him again when he suddenly stopped, and bent down to kiss her forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment longer before he put some breathing room between them. "This isn't over Beesly. I will strike again." He replied, looking triumphant, as if he had won some sort of war.

Pam smirked at his expression, beginning to think of something brilliant. She knew she shouldn't but the temptation was too strong to hold back. She sat up quickly, her tickling strike on Jim beginning. "You're right. This isn't over, it's just begun, Halpert." His laughs drowned out the soft music that had previously filled the room. Her fingers attacked his sides with a devilish grin on her face, successful at her revenge strategy. The tides were now turned, them rolling and her now being on top of him

Pam didn't seem to notice one thing, however. She was too occupied reveling in the sound of his laughter and tickling him that she hadn't noticed that her hands were under his olive shirt and were actually touching his soft skin. She saw him try to move her arms as she tried to hold her ground but failed as she only landed up embarrassing herself. As he had shifted her hands from his tickle areas, one of her fingers had brushed over his nipple lightly and she had clearly heard him suck in a sharp breath at her action. She felt herself frozen to the spot, unable to speak either.

A chuckle came from below her, thawing out her form. She opened her eyes, forgetting that she closed them, and saw Jim there; he was obviously amused by her. "Wha…What?" She asked quietly, wondering why he thought the situation was funny. He casually detached her hands from underneath his shirt and gazed up at her again, eyes twinkling. She did seem to notice through her embarassment that his green eyes looked a few shades darker but thought that it was probably the lighting that made them seem darker and have a different look to them.

"You're so cute when you blush." Pam's head dropped again, feeling embarrassed still and his compliment only seemed to fuel her cheeks more. He always made her blush so easily at the slightest praising. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Jim's hands raised her head, leveling their eye line so that green stared into hazel. "Pam, you're wonderful and so beautiful…Do I make myself clear?" He quoted the last phrase from her, from earlier in the evening when she had told him that he was like an angel.

"You're sweet."

"I'm only being honest." He piped in.

"I give." She replied as she rested her body down and onto his. She smiled at the texture of his shirt against her left cheek, it was almost silky. His right arm then coiled itself around her waist, holding her tightly in his protective grasp. She almost marveled at how naturally his arm seemed to fit around her. "You're comfy." She mumbled, and he laughed at the abruptness of the statement. His chest vibrated against her as he laughed and her head only snuggled into his button-up shirt more. They laid there for a while, neither knowing how long, just content to be so close to one another.

Jim was stroking her hair and rubbing her head which didn't help her current state. She was really feeling tired and Jim felt like the perfect bed at the moment. She soon began to feel light circles being drawn by his other hand on the small of her back, the skin open from her shirt riding up slightly. Pam couldn't hear the music anymore, wondering if Jim had turned it off or not. She internally shrugged, starting to feel the wave of sleep come for her. A loud pat-pat noise brought her out of her sleepiness however.

"Is someone at the door?" She whispered almost incoherently. She really hoped that it wasn't, starting to wonder who it could be. Jim's roomate popped into her head, finding him an acceptable excuse to break her and Jim apart. Jim's arm tightened around her as he answered. "Uh, no. That's umm…the rain." He sounded just as tired as her. "There was a chance of there being a big storm tonight. Guess…it's here." She sighed, not remembering to check the weather for later today, only thinking about Jim.

"Jim?" His head lifted slowly at his name, sitting up with her still in his arms. "Yeah?" She twiddled her thumbs and asked before she could tell herself not to. She tended to back out of things a lot because of her nerves which made it almost impossible to do school presentations in front of the class back then. "I was, um…wondering if, well, if you don't mind…I uh…ok. Could I stay here for the night?" She felt herself nibble at her bottom lip a little. Her mom had always told her to be cautious of weather and so far she hadn't been in any accidents, not to jinx herself or anything. She just hoped she wasn't crossing some sort of line between them, or if they were at that stage yet in a relationship.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He agreed without any thought. He was taught to be hospitable and especially if the person was somebody he cared for, Pam definitely qualified. "Ok, but…I don't want to be an obligation or something." He kissed her, silencing her doubt, all the while rubbing both of her cheeks lovingly. "You're not. You're at the opposite end of the spectrum Pam, you're much enjoyed company." He told her after pulling back. He stood up then, holding out a hand. She took it without hesitation.

"Let me show you your quarters, my lady."

"You're such a dork."

"You know you love it." He said, their hands bound as they ascended the stairs, toward the bedroom. "You can stay in my bed. Uh…There's some sweatpants in the bottom drawer" gesturing to it, "and some tees in the middle." She wandered over to it, taking out what she was going to wear. She chose on some regular sweats and a t-shirt inscribed with the word Scranton. She put them on the bed, following Jim, who was now showing her the bathroom.

"I don't think you saw the bathroom during the very first tour. That was a good party." He smiled a little, remembering it. She certainly couldn't either. Phyllis expressing her opinion on her and Jim to her face, Michael attempting a duet, looking at Jim's yearbook…which started the huge yearbook picture joke. "Hard to forget." She agreed, then heard herself laugh before she could stop herself. "You're such a bad singer, though much better than Michael. Anyone's probably better..."

"Really now? Let's hear you sing Miss Beesly." She shook her head and started to run away. She didn't get far though. Jim's arms had officially tied themselves around her middle, trapping her from going anywhere. She almost shivered when his short breath kissed the skin between her neck and shoulder. She wouldn't mind feeling that again, she told herself.

"I surrender" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. You'll have to repeat yourself just once more Pam." He said teasingly, trying to keep a mask of innocence on his face even though she couldn't see him. She couldn't see him but could definitely feel his arms encased around her. Pam didn't feel like leaving his embrace so soon, so she played along.

"I don't know, I'm having trouble remembering. You'll have to help me."

"You're so stubborn." Jim said as he rested his head atop hers. Her brown hair tickled at his chin. She felt so relaxed, Jim was the one person that could always do that, usually after she had an argument with Roy, when she'd try to reason with him. She'd call Jim, completely stressed out about Roy, what he said to her and everything but they'd usually end their conversations joking about what to do to Dwight next. His lips against the top of her head brought her out of old memories, a smile soon appearing on her face at his gesture. She began to try and think of what she did without him, which wasn't much.

Pam heard the yawn that escaped her mouth, unable to stop it. Jim chuckled behind her. "Someone should get to sleep." She rolled her hazel eyes, but knew he was right. "What time is it?" She mumbled. His head turned, his cheek rubbing against the back of her head, slightly squinting at the clock. "It's midnight." Her eyebrows raised as he finished, surprised at how fast the night went. "Really? You're not joking with me, it's actually midnight?" He confirmed her suspicions, by turning their bodies so that she could see the clock, before unable to.

They pulled apart slowly, Pam taking the pile of clothes on the bed and going into the bathroom to change while Jim headed for the dresser. She closed her eyes once she locked the door, and leaned against it. Jim in such close proximity made her lose brain cells or that's what it felt like. She always had to catch her breath with him around. His faint cologne didn't help either. He was just amazing, more than she thought. Releasing a breath, she started changing out of her outfit, while listening to the rain. It was even louder, beating against the glass like the sound of drums going. She changed into the garments that he lent to her. The pants were a bit big but the good thing was that there was an adjustable drawstring. It would be way too embarassing for her to handle if the sweatpants fell down on her while she was saying goodnight to him or something, much worse than earlier when she...She halted her thoughts, focusing on if she was in pjs now.

Pam washed her face, removing the small amount of makeup that was still on her features. It didn't take long to take off, she had only put some blush, a little lip gloss...She ran a hand through her hair after she combed it, then opened the door. She was met with a few glimpses of his back muscles working nicely before they were covered by a plain white tee. She resisted her urge to tell him to pull his shirt back up so she could look some more, beginning to wonder what his chest looked like.

Jim turned, giving her a smile and gesturing toward the bed. "It's all set. I just wanted to change quick…I'll see you in the morning." Her head tilted slightly, noticing him fidgety. "Jim?" His green eyes instantly focused on her, awaiting what she was going to say. "Goodnight, and um, thank you for this. You didn't have to." He smiled, loosening the air between them, coming closer to her form. His lips pressed against her own gently, neither wanting to separate but knowing they should. He pulled up the top of the Scranton shirt she was wearing, finding that it was hanging off her left shoulder. She couldn't help but smile cutely, he was such a sweetheart.

"Goodnight." He whispered, his breath barely touching her forehead. Her forehead hummed with the recent warmth. She brought her finger back and forth, gesturing him to her. He stepped closer as she edged his shoulders forward and down, bringing him into a hug. Pam kissed the side of his cheek affectionately then rested her head on his shoulder. Jim smiled bright, so happy to have her more in his life. He rested his head against hers for moments longer, before eventually breaking away from her and the flowery perfume that clung to her skin, making her smell great. He walked to the door, opening it half-way, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her get into bed, making sure she was comfy. He was about to leave when her voice halted him.

"I really appreciate this Jim."

"It's no problem...Just uh, feel free to come get me if you need anything, all right?" She nodded after his words. He smiled at her once more, closing the door quietly, secretly wanting to hold her while she slept. She watched the door for a while before succumbing to sleep, hoping to rest well, as rain continued to bang against the window.

**Press the button in the bottom left corner**

**Reviews are nice to see! smiles**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the office, NBC does.

The Office: Right after Jim asks Pam out, but is this what they've wanted?

Flames aren't necessary but I do appreciate constructive criticism.

I deeply apologize for the long wait. I've had horrible writer's block along with mounds of school work. Here it is, finally. I hope it's worth the wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Smelling the Roses:** **Chapter 5**

Brown curls fell across milky skin as that body flipped in the bed and reached for the sheets that were now dragging off the edge of the bed. Nothing coming into her searching hand, the Scranton receptionist then woke with green eyes fluttering open lazily. She let out a slow yawn and looked down at the floor where most of the soft sheets were currently lounging on.

Pam sat herself up, haphazardly bringing some of the fabric back up and making her way out of bed. Unfortunately for the brunette, she had to use the bathroom and her throat was burning for liquid. With that, she stood up and pulled her half-off sock back up but only proceeded to trip forward and land on her hands and knees, knocking two books of the nightstand. Pam Beesly could only cringe as they weren't quiet in hitting the floor.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and a figure stepped through into the previously dark room. Pam turned, biting at the edge of her lip with apologetic eyes with a small smile. Jim squinted a couple times and came over to her, helping her up from the floor while tossing sheets back onto the bed. "Hey. You okay?" One of his hands stayed on her arm, his palm warm on her slightly goose-bumped skin as he guided her back to the bed. She plopped herself down and she watched with a smile as his grasp slid from her bicep and down to her hand where her hand gripped his. "I'm all right… Thanks. I jus- I was trying to get comfortable and well, landed up on the floor. I hope I didn't wake you up." He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Nah, don't worry about it. I wasn't sleeping that great anyway."

Another yawn escaped her, filling the noise with the small sound. Her gaze wandered up to Jim, who was still smiling at her and she felt an urge to embrace him. Sitting forward more, she brought her arms around Jim's middle and placed her head against his chest. His scent drifted down to her, going up her nose and she sighed. She had always loved the way he smelled, sometimes purposely talking close to him at work because the smell was so relaxing, so him. Internally shaking her head, she continued to relax against him.

"Jim?" Her voice came out quietly, it being muffled against his shirt. "Hm?" He replied, and she could only press together her lips in a childish nervousness.

"Would you mind if I slept with you? I mean maybe I can't sleep in this room because it's not well, familiar to me…if that makes sense. I think I could…never mi-" The brunette was interrupted by a firm mouth pressing against her own.

She found herself quickly becoming much more aware and responding back to Jim, her artistic hands latching onto the collar of his cotton tee. And seconds later, standing up while kissing him, she felt Jim's hands clutch onto her chocolate locks. She soon began to lose her sense of time and place, gradually breaking away from his addictive lips and grinning up at him while easing back down from her tip-toes. His eyes eventually opened, exposing those expressive green orbs once again and getting a word in before she could speak. "Pam…I get it, I get you… Of course you can stay with me" He smiled bright and continued. "Come here Beesly." With that, Pam rose from the bed and gripped their hands together, letting him take the lead.

They walked through the short hall, her head plummeting to his shoulder within seconds of leaving her quarters and he used his remaining arm by coiling it around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "I think I could get used to this" Jim said in a mumble, causing her to chuckle even in her sleepy state. "Me too." Pam tip-toed up after her words, and planted a simple kiss on the side of his neck. It didn't take more than a few seconds after that, that they arrived in Jim's room. Even though she couldn't see anything, she still tried to look around and study his room. She was curious if it still looked the same, she hadn't been in there in some time.

"Pam.." A light voice spoke out, making her blink and realize that she was currently standing in the middle of his practically pitch dark room. Her head darted around, trying to locate where it was coming from. Her arms came in front of her, searching and grasping onto things she could find.

It didn't take long for something to happen as strong hands came out of no where to grasp her forearm and waist, pulling her down gently.

Pam let out a squeak as she landed up being embraced by Jim. His left arm came over her side and held her left softly, his thumb absentmindedly caressing her skin, and her back was pressed up against his chest in a protective manner. His head then leaned in and rested it on her partially bare shoulder, the obvious shirt of his too big for her, and he gave her a few kisses along her shown shoulder. The young woman couldn't help but smile, her eyes closing to their own accord as she felt simple but sweet kisses on her. A small drop of salty water gave way and leaked from her eye, slowly running down her now rosy cheek. Still smiling, and eyes staying shut, she leaned down and brought their connected hands together in order to place a kiss on the back of his hand.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Pam whispered. The pillow was hypnotizing her with it's song of sleep. An incoherent reply came out of his mouth, and she chuckled. She laid there, fully relaxed in his arms as she tried to swiftly shift her position to relieve the itch on her side. The itch went away and only caused Jim to tighten his hold on her. His hair tickled against her neck, it beginning to grow out again, and she couldn't think of anything besides him. Her green eyes began to give way, drawing her into the world of sleep. A low whisper of, "I love you" interrupted her briefly, another smile forming on her face. His breath came out light on her neck in a gentle rhythm. Even in his sleep he was endearing. "I love you too." The words slid out of her mouth without a second thought, still smiling and she felt a small weight lift off her saying that to him even though he couldn't hear her.

Morning came all too soon, her eyes adjusting to the light streaming through the window as they slowly opened. Trying to move, she then remembered where she was and who was holding her. Her body was closer to his then she remembered but she could only shrug it off. Their legs were entangled as well.

She felt a kiss on her head followed by a familiar voice. "Morning." He nuzzled against her head, loosening his grip on her slightly. She took that opportunity to flip her body, turning her body towards him. Her nose now rubbed against his, emitting a chuckle from him. His dark green eyes sparkled, and she felt herself being pulled forward by his arm. Her body pressed close to his and instead of feeling uncomfortable, she felt good and comfortable.

Pam leaned up, her right hand snaking it's way up from his chest to run it along the side of his face. She felt a very light stubble along the skin, seeing him close his eyes at her touch. With his eyes shut, a pure contentment on his face, she first kissed next to his mouth lightly then went to his lips.

Jim responded back immediately, his hand moving up and pushing her body even closer with hand on the top of her back. She continued, sneaking her tongue into his mouth. Their mouths danced, the grumble of both their stomachs not heard. Her breasts felt tight right up against his form but she could only feel more addicted to him every time they kissed. She could never lose the feeling he invoked in her.

Moments past, and she isn't sure who stopped the kiss, both of them breathing somewhat raggedly afterward.

"Morning" She finally said, smiling big. "What do you want to do today?" Jim smirked, pecking her on the cheek. "Besides lay in bed with you all day?" his words sparking a smirk from his favorite receptionist. "How about we catch a movie? Here or out?"

Kissing him again, she whispered a quick "Here" against his mouth. Jim gave her a nod before capturing her lips in another dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think.

The more reviews the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. NBC does.

The Office: After Jim asks Pam out.

Flames not necessary, but I do appreciate any constructive criticism.

By the way, thank you **dancer288**, for your suggestion. I'll keep that in mind.

--

**Smelling the Roses: Chapter 6**

Sometime with their kisses, Jim had landed up on top her. His lips still continued to meet hers with continued passion while his fingers divested themselves in her brown locks. Maybe her arms were around his neck, she wasn't completely sure. All she knew was that she couldn't think very much at the moment with the on slot of Jim on her, kissing her to no brain activity.

Her nose flared, searching for more air with her mouth preoccupied. She kept this up until she finally had to break away.

Pam panted, sucking in precious oxygen and she knew for sure that Jim's eyes were darker. Jim smiled down at her, his thumb fleeting across her cheek and slowly running over her bottom lip. She smiled back at him, feeling incredibly warm. She watched as he looked down at her lips, back at her eyes and in that pattern until his mouth began to descend back down. They were just about to make contact when she halted him. "Jim.." She whispered, her breath barely audible.

"Yeah?" He asked with a dazed smile as he eased down next to her, his arm casually draping over her stomach. "I'm not sure what to-" The brown haired young man placed a finger over her lips, quieting her speech. "How about Office Space? Plus, I already have it on DVD." As a response, the receptionist rolled on top of him briefly to give him a peck then stood up off the bed. She stretched her arms like a cat, and inched toward his shower as a hint. He only nodded. Just before she disappeared into the bathroom, she agreed to the movie he suggested.

Pam gradually found the light switch, flicking it on to reveal a basic but nice bathroom. Tans and light browns were the main colors, giving it a simple and warm feeling. She got the shower ready quick and undressed while waiting for it to warm up, the shirt slipping over her arms easily. Her eyes met themselves in the mirror, reflecting a woman who was still engulfed by the smell and touch of the man she cared for more than anyone else.

Her body adjusted quickly to the strike of the warm water, the droplets flowing down her form. And she closed her eyes, the image of Jim's eyes that dark green and slightly brown stuck in her thoughts. She had never seen them that dark of a shade, and it made her curious. What had she done to get them that way?

She got out of the shower minutes later, the pajamas she had borrowed in a pile on the tile floor. The towel she got out of the closet was white. She wrapped it around herself, looking around but to her dismay, there weren't any clothes that she could wear. Biting the side of her lip, she finished drying off but her hair still a bit wet, she opened the door ajar and peaked her head out. "Jim?" Her green eyes searched for her confidant but to no avail. Taking another check, she tip-toed out and jogged across the room.

She opened the drawers as gracefully as possible, grabbing the smallest shirt of his that she could find as well as a pair of string pants. Perplexed at her situation, she figured that she would have to use her previous undergarments. A fake cough paused her in her tracks, turning her head around to find an amused Jim at the doorframe.

"Hey…umm, do you mind? I needed something to wear." A chuckle left him, followed by his shaking head.

"No, I don't mind really Pam. My abode is yours." She jogged over and kissed him on the cheek before scampering into the bathroom to change.

She looked different, maybe refreshed or happy. She couldn't tell. All she knew was that she could be herself, she wasn't trapped by Roy's handcuffs. She could be herself, she could be Pam Beesly. And Jim too. He wasn't with Karen anymore.

Karen…She was a topic Pam had avoided at the start, not forcing him to tell her immediately…after all, they were just getting together. The lack of knowledge about Karen and his trip to New York was still a mystery to her; a mystery that had slowly begun to nag at her. She finished tying the drawstring comfortably, and left the room, a casually dressed Jim in her sight. He had already set up the movie, and had set up a place to sit on the bed, leaving an empty space for her to relax next to him.

"I'm all set. Do you want something to eat? …drink?" She paused, his speech so light and carefree. She hated to bring up the subject and was about to but she didn't. He raised a brow at her silence, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would talk to him about it, just not now. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that…You're a distraction" The words caused a smirk to lift at the corner of his lips and she continued, "I wouldn't mind some seltzer?" She raised both shoulders in a suggestive gesture, causing only a grin from him.

"Well, come on Beesly."

Before she knew it, he was standing up and picking her up. She was lifted into his arms bridle style, not knowing when she was taken off the ground. He carried her to the top of the stairs and let her down, giving her a huge smile. She held her hand against her heart; drums beating against the walls of her chest. "Don't do that…" Her tone only a light threat. "What…this?" and he motioned to pick her up again by lowering an arm toward the back of her thighs and the other for the top of her back. The action only making the young woman dash down the stairs and into the kitchen. She could hear his amusement from his place upstairs.

A hand opened up the fridge, taking a good around the beverages and taking out a pomegranate seltzer. Putting it on the counter, she began to twist the cap and abruptly felt arms come around her middle. Lips kissed the back of her head, then the top, before the head came down to relax on her brown curled hair. Pam let her body fall back against his, her fingers tracing down his arms to lock with his fingers. "All right, you win." She mumbled, content with his arms around her.

"What do I win?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Pam grinned, staying silent to mess with him. "You get to…What do you want?" Jim's head went down for a second, bringing it back up to look into her green eyes. She saw multiple things, all unidentifiable, race through his intense orbs. Instead of answering her, he put his head on her shoulder, leaning it against her head and keeping his arms around her. He simply embraced her; not what she was expecting. He always surprised her. She ran a hand slowly through his hair, the soft texture gliding against her digits.

Jim stayed there, she couldn't keep track of how long nor did she care, and she let him remain there. Pam mirrored his actions, leaning against his head with her cheek against his. The next words slipped past her lips before her realization.

"I want to know what happened…with Karen and the job offer."

She felt his body stifen against her and she almost wished that she didn't say anything. She kept her mouth closed but a part of her wasn't…a part of her demanded the information. He loosened from her, taking a step back and gazing down at the floor for a few moments. She busied her hands by casually crossing her arms over her stomach.

"What do you want to know exactly? I'm not with Karen anymore and I didn't take the job…" Jim trailed off to no particular path, a confused look in his eyes when he looked up at her. He wasn't sure where she was going with this but listened intently as always. Meanwhile, Pam dueled with her tongue, unsure of what to say exactly. Her right foot stepped to the side all the while maintaining eye contact with him. She fought her urge to look away from the green intensity of his eyes, and spoke, deciding to just say whatever she was thinking.

"This may be an easy answer or…nevermi- You and Karen are over. I'm correct on that right…" She drew out her last word, inwardly knowing that Jim was not that kind of guy nor would he ever be. He'd never cheat or anything like that. He was true. A nod from him followed her statement, and he urged her to continue with a small smile.

"Do you care about her still?" Pam asked immediately after, her speech clearer and more concise. He cocked his head to the side as if the question was in a different language. "Do you-" She started and a fast reply from the young man sounded. "No, not in that context. She's a neat person but I'm not interested in getting back with her…if that's what it is boiling down to.."

"What went on with the job? Why didn't you take it? It was such an awesome opportunity! It was an offer for the taking. Why did you pass that up? Why…" The receptionist gradually stopped after her verbal strike, her pink lips pressed together with brows knotted. Jim took a careful step forward, going to reach out to touch her but instead bringing back down to his side.

"I didn't take the job because it wasn't for me. I'm not interested in doing that kind of stuff at all. I'm no high employment guy. And well, I wasn't going to pass up maybe my only chance of finally taking a step toward us." His words spoken so sweetly, she smiled slightly, she really did, but she thought he would have been perfect for it.

"You were a great fit for it..I looked up what I could find about the position and you would have been amazing in it…I just…What I'm saying is…Don't make important life decisions based on me…" Pam said, her speech almost frail but determined. "Don't hold back because of me Jim. Please don't. I won't be that girl that chains you." She released a breath of relief and anxiety all at once, happy that she got out what she had been thinking about for a while and crazy that she really wasn't sure on what he was going to say to her interrogation.

She saw him open his mouth once, then close it again. His feet shuffled and he stared at her for what seemed like weeks until he took a few paces more, getting closer to her. This time he did raise his hand, caressing her cheek and placing it on the side of her neck.

"You're the woman that is one of my best life decisions. You're the one I want to be with. And I'm happy at Scranton...because of you. So, no, I'm not holding back and I don't plan on ever holding back on you ever again…" He paused, licking his dry lips and continuing. "Pam, don't think for a second that you're a chain to me."

Sometime she had put her head down, her hair a set of drapes falling to the side as her ears absorbed the words. Tears prickled at her eyes and her cheeks impossibly heated. As cheesy as it sounded to herself…she just wanted to kiss him, she didn't…she couldn't. She was frozen, stuck to her place.

Maybe it was the pure rawness of his words or something else, she couldn't contemplate for long however, as her chin was pushed up by a gentle finger. And those deep greens that she had been looking in for years now, looked just at her. The bottom of his thumb ran along the edge of her jaw as well. His eyes and touch sent her senses into a frenzy, making goosebumps spread over her creamy skin.

She brought her hand up, running it along his cheek and down to his lips. Pam smiled at him before leaning up to peck him. She drew back seconds later, his eyes still closed moments later. His arms came around the top of her back and shoulders, pulling her close. Her chest was fully pressed against his chest, her arms now limp at her sides. She wasn't sure if she was still smiling, she didn't care though…she couldn't think much at the moment besides the resolution to her only hesitance in their relationship. Jim held her until a small voice piped out, "Jim…I'm sorry to- you're killing me."

A light chuckle came from him, happily letting her breathe for a little bit. His entangled arms around her back, subtlety fell down her back and pushed up. Her body propelled up slightly and not too long after, those familiar arms tightened once more. Sneaking her arms up, she coiled them around his neck with a grin. In order to stabilize herself better, she wrapped her legs around Jim's waist and let her head fall on his shoulder. Jim released a rich laugh, stumbling while adjusting to her weight. Her laughter joined the party as well.

They swayed around until her back landed against the fridge unceremoniously. The action only fueled her enjoyment more. Their noise quieted after several moments and looked at each other with smiles. Her green eyes glittered and she proceeded to kiss his forehead. "We should umm- watch the movie probably." She grinned with her words, and Jim smirked. "Let us be on our way, my Lady."

After he let her down, Pam went over and grabbed her forgotten seltzer, walking ahead of Jim, toward the stairs. Jim then shot his hands out and ran his hands down her sides in a quick motion, tickling her and causing her to race up the stairs. "Jim Halpert! I'm going to get you!" She pouted at him, himself being at the bottom the stairs with a huge grin. "Just try Beesly. I dare you." The brunette bit at the side of her lip, went into Jim's room and put her drink down on the nightstand. He came in shortly after, turning his head in search of his favorite receptionist.

"Boo." A soft voice sang out as hands came from the shadows of behind the door and onto the sides of Jim Halpert. He jumped at the surprise, his head falling back in endless chuckling and onto her left shoulder. "Payback is such a beautiful thing eh?" She whispered by his ear with a smirk, continuing her crusade.

A once dull noise in the back tuned it's way into both of their ears, each one looking in the direction of the phone. Jim rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion as he walked toward the device, picking it up with a hello. She followed with a smile, her arms coming around him and planting her head against chest.

"Of course man… No, you're being ridiculous. I know, and I didn't….You're thinking way into this…All right, see you dude. Bye."With that, Jim hung up the phone and yawned a little.

"Who was that? Don't tell me it was Michael…I really don't want to go in on a Sunday."

"Ha, no it wasn't…no worries about that. It was just Marc. He was wondering how the weather and stuff was up here…and how our date went." Pam smiled, leaning up and kissing Jim on the side of his mouth then a few minutes on the lips. "And what is he up to?" She asked curiously. Marc was a cool guy, nice too.

"He's in Boston. He's visting some friends there, touring the city…whole bunch of stuff. Where were we?" Jim went to kiss her, and she slyly stepped to the side with a smirk. "We were just going to start the movie."

"Oh..yeah, right. What are we watching again?"

"Office Space."

"We better start that huh? Or…we're not going to get to this movie anytime soon…" His mouth formed a sweet smile. She folded her arms, waiting for more. "You're…well, very easy to lose time over."

They finally got the movie going a couple minutes later, cuddled up on the bed. They watched it with mirth, and laughed hysterically at scenes in particular. Jim started crying in laughter as Ron Livingston, David Herman and Ajay Naidu's characters went out into the field to bash up the dreadful copier machine. Pam landed up pausing the movie so he could get a chance to breath again. He gulped down a portion of his water bottle and resumed the movie. "Wow, I still love this movie.." He thought out loud. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Their smiles never left.

"That was an amazing movie…so good." She managed out while her head laid on Jim's left thigh. His hand was fiddling with her brown strands.. "I be-believe you hav-have my stapler…" She shook her head dramatically at his impersonation, doing the Caesar thumb up at him. "Decent but has potential Halpert."

"Excuse me? I can do one of the best impresions. Let's see what you can do."

"All right. Fine." She replied with a small smile. "I-I bel-ieve you have m-my stapl-ler."

Jim mimicked her actions from before but instead smiled with approval. "I'm impressed, that's not bad at all. Nice job Beesly."

"I think you owe me something Jim…doubting my skill and all." She gave him the come hither finger gesture. He smiled a great amount as his hands slipped down to her sides and raised her up onto his lap. His head tilted forward, his nose bumping and rubbing along hers. Pam let her arms cross around his neck, her fingers twisting around the back hairs.

He laughed, soft and warm. It swept along her face, her cheeks barely flushed. She nuzzled his nose again before kissing just the outside of his mouth. "You're awesome Jim Halpert."

"Nah, you're way amazing-er Pam Beesly."

"Is that even a word?" She whispered out, an eyebrow half raised.

"It is now." Jim replied, smirking at the woman in front of him.

They were quiet for a while, her doing pecks along his cheek or vice versa and later him resting his face into the crook of her shoulder. He turned his head, placing his lips against the side of her neck and kissing it twice.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something." He piped in, his head raising and looking her in the eyes. Those green eyes shined with all the things he loved to see in them. "You want to be my date to my parent's wine tasting? I know, a adult wine thing but hey, it could be a lot of fun. And my parent's have been kind of bugging me to go to one so…maybe you could drink alcohol with me?"

She chuckled, she couldn't help it. "I'd love to be your date" leaning in and kissing him, pulling away seconds later. "Have I met your parents…? No I haven't! This will be so neat to talk with them. Maybe…Oh, perhaps I can see tons of embarrassing baby pictures."

"Oh man Pam, the baby pictures…they don't need to be looked at. And I guess they'll find out um-"

"That you have a girlfriend?" The brunette finished off his sentence smoothly.

"I'm still getting used to that…" Jim admitted with some blush on his cheeks.

"You mean…you didn't tell them?"

"No…I wanted to be a surprise in person, sort of thing. It's cooler." He put his head slightly down, the top of his head against her chin.

"I love you..." Pam mumbled out softly, her head going on top of his head. His hair smelled so good, it was like-

She found herself responding to Jim kissing her plain on the mouth. He separated from her, his eyes sparkling so lightly that she was mystified by them insanely.

"You said…told…You said it.. I mean..-" He was so delighted. She could have sworn that his eyes had watered up…they had. "I love you a lot Jim."

"I love you a lot too." He responded with soft speech. He pulled her into a tight but breathable hug, rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Like a kid in a candy store?" She asked cutely, her head against his neck.

"More than you'll ever know."

--

Wow, I believe that's my longest chapter. I hope it was enjoyed.

--This is most likely one of the last few chapters I'll write for this story. I may do 2 or 3 more chapters.

--I'll keep in mind any suggestions made to me, and may even do them.

--Feel free to give your opinion by clicking the bottom left corner button.


End file.
